prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon (ASI)
Leon (リオン Rion) is a bachelor in Pretty Country: A Strange Island. Leon is the twin brother of Lina, although the two are completely similar. He is very shy, and finds it hard to talking to people unless that's about the farm that he owns with his sister and mother. Leon is self-conscious about this, and through his heart events will show that Leon is not happy with the person that he is. Leon wishes that he were more masculine, and wants to socialise better with people so that he can run a more successful farm shop. 'Schedule' Leon is always easy to find because he rarely ventures out from his home soil. However, he only takes shorter visit around the park on days with nice weather. If the weather is Rainy, Leon will stay inside regardless of whether he is single or married. Before Married Married to the Player Married to Katie 'Gift Preferences' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart (Gift) Leon at a White Heart colour or higher. This event will automatically occur, as the player walks out of her home. Leon will meet you in the morning, and asks if one wants a gift that he's brought by. If the player accepts, Leon will be very happy, and she will receive Orange Cake. If the player rejects his gift, Leon will be upset, and she will lose heart points with him. 2 Hearts (Friend) Walk into store between 10:00 and 13:00 when Leon at Purple Heart colour or higher. Leon is not much of a talking person, but he loves farming. 3 Hearts (Date) Leon at Blue Heart colour or higher, and go to bed at 20:00 or later. You are going steady with Leon. Upon waking up in the morning, Leon will visit the player's house asks if they are free to hang out later. If the player accepts, Leon will ask them to meet him at Northwest Island by 16:00. If the player refuses, they will lose friendship points with Leon. When the player arrives, the two of us will talk about seaside. Leon gives the player his food Yakitori, so he asks how the player likes it. Answer with "It's delicious" to get positive effects! We will talk through to the evening, and when the date is over he will thank the Player and go home. 4 Hearts (Confession) Leon at a Yellow Heart colour or higher, and you have seen the previous three events. Upon waking up in the morning, Leon will visit the player's house again. This time, he will ask the player to meet him at Twilight Beach. Walk into the Beach at 16.00. Leon says that he has thought a lot about it, but can't hold back that he likes you any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how you feel about him. If you wish to continue courting Leon, select the positive answer that will result in Leon being very relieved that you return his feelings! He will offer to walk you home, and the event will end. 'Wedding Ceremony' To get married, you must complete the game's main storyline, have a marriage candidate at Red Heart colour (80.000 HP), upgrade to Level 2 House, and get the Flower Jewel. The wedding will take place at the school auditorium one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Kurt the Headmaster will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back to your house. Regardless of whether the child is boy or girl, they will have golden blond hair, green eyes, and light skin. 'Rival Events' 1 Heart (Acquaintance) Walk to Rid Farm Shop when it's open and you will see Leon and Katie introduce themselves to each other. 2 Hearts (Date) If the player is a girl, Katie will come to their house. She confides in you about her date with Leon. If the player asks if she can, Katie will meet Leon at the beach. At the end, both Leon and Katie will be very happy. The same event happens if you are a boy. The player will need 2 Hearts with Leon (not Katie). After completing the main storyline by restoring 6 Island Stones, the candidate couple will be going steady and players are free to see the remaining 3 & 4 rival events with that person. 3 Hearts (Confession) Walk to the Beach at 16.00 after completing the game's main storyline on Sunny day. Leon can't hold back that he likes Katie any longer! He needed to get it off of his mind, and wants to know how Katie feels about him. Leon is very relieved that Katie return his feelings, and Katie also has the same feeling as him. 4 Hearts (Proposal) Walk to the Church at 16:00. Katie: (Takes the Flower Jewel) "Leon, are you really giving me this? If that's true, I'm delighted. It means that we feel the same way. All I can do is cook, though... Would you still love me?" Leon: "Yeah..." Katie: "From now on, I love you very much!" Leon: "I'm delighted... but when is the wedding...?" Katie: "About one week later. Is that okay?" Leon: "...Okay." Katie: "That makes me so happy! I'm going to prepare for the ceremony!" Leon and Katie will get married 7 days after this event. 'Rival Marriage' The Player will get a letter in their mailbox (regardless of which gender you are playing as) from Leon and Katie asking if the Player will attend their wedding. The date will be written on invitation, as well as time. Wedding ceremony always at 10:00. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Sunville School auditorium to see Leon and Katie's wedding. It is very similar to the Player's wedding. Most townspeople will be attending. All the Player does is sit back and watch as a guest of their wedding. After the event is over, players will be transported inside their House. If Leon and Katie get married, Leon will live at CLoTHiNG MaNiA. He still continue to work at Farm Shop to see his family, and will return after the farm shop is closed. Rival Child 30 days after Leon and Katie's wedding, the two of them will have a daughter named Alisa. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: A Strange Island characters Category:Males Category:Bachelors